


Hold Me Any Way You Want

by navaan



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Drabble, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Yasha helps Beau limp away from a battle won.





	Hold Me Any Way You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatKing_Catkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKing_Catkin/gifts).



Yasha catches her, before Beau crashed face first into the ground, her arms a steady support.

"Thanks, Yasha," Beau groans, trying to hide the pain behind smiles, blood trickling down from the corner of her mouth.

It's been a close call again.

But Yasha stands like the beautiful pale and unshakable rock she is. Sometimes Yasha wants to shake her, push her into the rage that reveals her scary, _beautiful_ wings again, just because she wants to see them again.

"Love a woman who can hold me _up_ ," she grumbles and means _down_.

Yasha kisses her softly instead.

Beau moans.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/176096303185/critical-role-drabbles) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/614827.html).


End file.
